


Enemy (?sp)

by MaleThirst



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Smut, bareback, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: Say the name Brock Lesnar and many wrestling fans will cringe. His lax attitude was doing so many people in and you were prepare to stand toe to toe to him no matter what.
Relationships: Brock Lesnar/Male Reader
Kudos: 17





	Enemy (?sp)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by Jonkx Monsoon’s Little Edie gimmick on Drag Race where one of her answers was Seizures (?sp) cause she wasn’t sure if she got the word spelt right, and in the case of our reader, he may have Brock all wrong.

A man who didn’t care about his position, who didn’t like putting others over, who Vince pumped money into to fuck over his roster. That’s what you had been told about WWE Champion Brock Lesnar. And at first you thought others were overreacting, however the attitude of his advocate Paul Heyman & Brock’s lack of appearances showed you otherwise. He treated wrestling & it’s works with so much dis-contempt that it was so infuriating.

Many wondered what to do about him as Vince wasn’t stepping up. R-Truth and Ricochet had attempted to confront him with next to no avail, so you decided to confront him in privacy, hoping that it would help sooth the matter over. You knew from all of his manager Paul Heyman’s gloating that Brock worked out privately in the PC every morning bar Monday, so you formulated a plan following his attack on Ricochet. The next morning you made your way up to the performance center, and immediately saw Paul at the front telling anyone who’d drive by to clear off as the ‘Reigning, Defending, Undisputed, WWE Champion Brock Lesnar’ was working out. You knew the PC well however, so you made your way in through the backdoor.

Brock was using a punching bag in the middle of the room, and you knew better than to discuss a man’s work ethic in such a place, so you went off to the side and did your weight lifting, hoping he’d eventually notice. Several minutes later an agitated voice came booming out “HEY! This is my practice time, clear off!” You turned around grinning “I didn’t know you owned the PC Brock, and as far as I’m aware, it’s open to everyone.” “Well being the champ gives me the privilege of private time so fuck off.” Brock shot back “A champion? HA? You aren’t anyone’s damn champion. A champion gives their all, and doesn’t fuck off back to their farm to go live with the animals when it doesn’t concern them.” Brock started to stomp over “In fact a champion gives a fuck about the entire product they are representing, they aren’t a stick in the ass for their boss, they don’t stomp over their staff to make themselves look better, and they get to know others! The entire time I’ve been here working out & in this conversation, you haven’t even bothered to ask my name!” Brock came to a standstill before you, the brute towering above you but you refused to be intimidated. “Well then what is your name?” He said, with cold malice dripping from his mouth “Y/N” you said strongly, standing your ground “Well Y/N, you better scram, or I get Paul to cut you from RAW’s roster.” “Paul this, Paul that, Paul fuck me in my ass. Actually do something for yourself rather than getting Paul to do it.”

Brock suddenly grabbed you & hoisted you up on his shoulders, infuriated he screamed out and started to deliver an F-5, however you were ready, you turned outward in mid-air so you landed flat on your feet instead of falling on your face. Brock had his back to you, laughing “Look at that, I actually did something without Pau-“ he turned back round and noticed you still on your feet “Not so Beasty now are you?” You cockily grinned. Brock roared in fury and rushed to pummel you like he did with the punching bag. You equally put up a strong fight, your kicks and punches delivering as much of a blow to Brock as his did to you. You eventually administered a kick to his face which sent him spinning down in a dazed state, which left you in a perfect position to enact a Kirifufa Clutch. Brock gasped and struggled to break free but your adrenaline kept it locked in. Eventually Brock found your leg and flipped it, causing you to land on top of the man, you were about to deliver another punch when something caught your attention, Brock was hard as a rock. “Well, Well Mr. Lesnar, I guess the Next Big Thing really is big.”

Brock who was already red following your fight, turned an extra shade of red “It happens when I fight on occasion against tough guys. You may be one of the toughest.” You smiled, letting your breath out in one big huff. “Look, we won’t get anywhere by fighting, we’ll tire each other out. So how about we relieve tension another way.” Brock looked confused “How, we haven’t gotten anywhere by screaming at each other?” You nodded “What if we stroke each other’s hard cocks?” Brock’s eyes widened “Y/N, I’m not gay.” “Neither am I, wanting to help a friend by getting rid of his unwanted erection is not gay, tell me you’ve had experiences before.” Brock shook his head “What kind of life have you had?” You said in a shocked tone. “I’ve always focused on fighting, not on a lot else, and with all my problems with Sabel because of it, I’ve tried to open up by doing what she wants, by moving out and setting up the farm, but I’m still disconnected from her, from the sport I love. It’s hard for me to form connections, it’s worse when they disappear and I don’t know why.”

As Brock spoke things from his perspective, your anger faded and you began to sympathize with the big man, no amount of size, fat, or muscle could ever protect another human from emotions. You reached your hand out to pat him on the back “Why didn’t you say something?” “People don’t want to hear my problems, they’ll rag on me for it, say I’m overemotional, to wrestle and be the big tough monster they expect me to be.” “Fuck em, Brock your emotions are more important than what other people think, you need to trust us more. None of us are out to get you, at first I was, but sitting here and listening to you, I understand you Brock Lesnar. Be open, you’ve got everyone, and hell if you’re not comfortable with that, talk to me then, I’ll be here for you, you’ve got me.” Brock suddenly surged forwards, you wrapped your hands around his back expecting an embrace, you weren’t expecting him to kiss you deeply, but you loved it.

He eventually broke it “I think I want to have more experiences with you.” You grinned “Brock, this all counts as one experience, once we cum, then the experience is done and you can say that. But only if you want to, if we finish and you aren’t attracted to me, tell me and you can go back to your life with Sabel, it’s fine.” Brock gripped your neck “I don’t want to hear her name while we wank, it’s about us now.” “Yes daddy.” The words escaped your mouth before you realized what you said, now you turned a bright shade of red, making Brock laugh “Now I guess we’re even. It’s alright babe, I’ll be your daddy, I’ll be all the daddy you’ll ever fucking need.” The last part came out like a growl, as he worked his shorts down, exposing his big thick leaking cock, you were utterly entranced by it that you missed Brock yanking your shorts down and taking out your cock “Grab my dick Y/N, get a good grip on this monster cock.” You obeyed, the width immediately shocking you but you held Brock’s cock like he had asked, you both began to stroke each other.

Moans of want and need wrent the air as you & Brock helped get each other off, Brock observed you, eager to see what it was like for you to be brought to the edge, you kept your eyes firmly on Brock’s cock, seeing his pink head appear as you stroked, glistening with precum, sparkling seemingly like diamonds as his head was exposed to the light. After a while, you needed more so you inched further to Brock and rested your head on his shoulder, Brock changed position to accommodate you and you let out a sharp breath as he sharply stroked you. You decided to give his nipples a similar treatment, making him groan in ecstasy, after a while there, you moved down to rest your head on his gut, staring longingly at his cock. You moved your fingers over his head, making the man’s hips stutter as you collected the precum that was being projected, you turned to him, making him watch as you sucked the precum off, you had never tasted anything like Brock Lesnar, but you loved it.

Brock suddenly grabbed your shoulders and pulled you up “I can’t wait any longer, I want you to ride me, get stretched out on daddy’s big cock, hear your moans of ecstasy as I fuck you like you need, make you cum all over me.” You in turn placed your hands on Brock’s shoulders and lowered yourself down on his cock, moaning outwardly at how thick he was. Brock’s hand ran over your back, soothing you as you went down until he was buried to the hilt. “Fuck, so damn tight, clenching tighter than anyone ever has, how is it for you?” He asked, knowing his size would be painful “F-fuck Brock, I’m gonna need a few moments but God Damn, you’re so big, so fucking perfect.” You stayed like this for a while Brock gazing up at you, all blushed up and messy from taking his dick, as you gazed at Brock all pink and sweaty, he looked so damn beautiful naked, sprawled out on the floor.

After a few moments, you began to move slowly as you began to get fucked by Brock. He gazed up at you with lust in his eyes “Fuck Y/N, that’s it! Bear down on daddy’s cock, milk me of my cum! Fuck, you’re such a good slut for me!” Moans filled the air as you worked yourself on Brock’s cock, placing your hands on his pecs you began to rub his nipples, making the bigger man throw his head back and groan “Oh yeah babe, that’s the spot! Make daddy’s nipples hard while he fucks your ass!” He started to go faster, his balls slapping against your ass as he plowed into, like a man desperate for sex “Your balls blue or something?” You groaned out “Yeah” Brock breathed out “Then keep going daddy, blow your load in my ass, do what you need to get off!”

Brock pulled himself up and stared at you with a look of lust whilst moaning louder, not even caring who heard, as he fucked you like his entire life depended on it. You moved your hands along his tattoos on his right shoulder, sending a hot sensation down Brock’s spine, causing him to hood you closer as he made love to you. He started to grunt lustfully in the mix with his needy moans, combining with yours like a perfect choir. “Fuck, keep this up and I’ll fucking wife your pussy up!” Brock moaned all thought gone bar needing to fuck you “Keep fucking me like this and you won’t have to get on one knee, I’ll say yes.” Brock let a grin befall his face and a laugh out of his mouth as he went faster, your ends fast approaching. “Brock, I-I’m gonna!” “Do it, cum on my chest!” He gestured to his sword tattoo and at that point, everything caved, your head fell back as you shot your load all over the black ink tattoo “Oh babe, look, look at this.” Brock tilted your head down “It looks so good, Y/N after I’m done, take a picture on my phone, I wanna fucking keep this forever.” You nodded as Brock’s pace hit breaking point, your walls tightly enclosed in on him made him rougher and tougher as he stood on the edge of caving. “Keep you eyes on me Y/N. I want you to see me when I cum, load you up with it!” Brock’s dirty talk reached a new level of filthiness, it was astonishing how hot the undisputed champ was! “Oh fuck, Y/N! I’m close! Get ready, I’m gonna come! Oh yeah I’m gonna! OH! FUCK YES! OH GOD THAT’S AMAZING!” Brock’s compliments went off the roof as he shot thick load after thick load, coating your ass.

Brock con caved as you fell right on top of him. “Oh Jesus! That was incredible.” “Thank you Brock, but it’s Y/N, not Jesus.” He let a big laugh come from his gut “You’re pretty funny, you’re funny and pretty.” “Thanks daddy Brock.” You rested on Brock’s chest and tentatively licked the sweat from his pec cleavage as his muscled grip held you close. You stayed like this for a while before Brock lent down “Now I’d like to have more experiences with you Y/N.” “There you go, I figured you would.” “You that confident about your hole.” “Yes” you nonchalantly said “And about how well I can suck your balls next time.” Brock let a groan arise from his throat “After I win the Royal Rumble where I prove my worth, I’m gonna fuck you in the changing room, when I’m all sweaty and musky, you’ll get a whiff of me and be mine for life, you’ll beg for me every damn day.” “Now who’s the cocky one.” You grinned up at Brock, who returned it, there was more to this brute than what others saw, he’d let you see it and it was a sight you wanted to keep seeing.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
